Dares: SIU Style!
by iGoogleZayn
Summary: Information inside! Please submit your dares in a review! (: x
1. The First Show! (:

**Here's the first chapter, guys! (: Hope you guys like it. Info: I'm the host for the dares and so I'll be pretending that I'm talking to the SIU characters. The story will mostly be in my POV, but if I have to go into detail with some of the dares or how a certain character is feeling, I'll switch to their POV. (: Enjoy!**

"Hi guys!" I greeted CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, Gunther, Ty, and Tinka.

They all just smiled. "So, as you all know this is a show called _Do That Dare._ And if you don't do the dare, then you'll be forced to kiss your least favorite person in the room. The dares are sent in by our viewers. So, are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes," they all said and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, first dare is from Issy. She dares Rocky and Deuce to kiss with their tongues and for Deuce to take off her shirt."

Deuce smirked at Rocky and she slapped his arm. Rocky looked disgusted at first, but then said, "Oh just kiss me already!" They kissed longer than they were supposed to, and Deuce was starting to take off Rocky's shirt. They finished, and both of their faces were red.

Gunther, CeCe, Ty, and Tinka started laughing.

"Okay, moving on to the next dare," I smiled. "The next dare is from Supereleanor1999. She wants Rocky and Deuce to play 7 minutes in heaven."

Rocky actually smiled a bit, not hesitating at all as her and Deuce made their way to the janitor's closet.

Rocky's POV:

"So," I said. I still couldn't believe that I had made out with Deuce in front of our friends AND that he took off my shirt. Some of the show's viewers are just crazy.

"Rocky, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll take this," Deuce said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I think I love you. And not as a best friend, but more than that. I've kind of loved you for a while now, but I just couldn't come right out and say it. I was too scared to because I was afraid of what you'd say. So-" Deuce didn't get to finish.

My lips joined his, as I ran my fingers through his hair. I snuck my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against the wall. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. Our tongues were pushing up against each other's, and it felt so right. He started taking off my clothes, and then took his off. We continued making out for about 30 more seconds until the door opened and an alarm was ringing.

"Oh my Lord!" CeCe shrieked, as she noticed Deuce and I were half naked. Gunther gasped, Ty looked furious, and Tinka started laughing.

"Goody two shoes turned bad, huh?" Tinka asked me.

I scowled at her as I put my clothes back on. "So, do you like me?" Deuce whispered.

"As a matter of fact, I really truly do, Deuce," I smiled at him.

"So, are we officially together?" Deuce asked.

"It's official," I replied, smiling, as I pecked his cheek. We sat down, waiting for the next dare.

My POV:

"Okay the next dare was for CeCe to dare Rocky to give Gunther a lap dance, but we do not display that type of content on this show, so we will be skipping that dare. And oh dear! There's a dare for Rocky to take her top off for one hour! That will certainly not happen, not on my show!" I ranted.

"Oh gosh, what are people thinking of these days?" Rocky asked herself, as Deuce put his arm around her.

"Okay, here's the next dare from oruanhighluver7! This user actually has two dares. The first dare is for Rocky to drink rotten milk. And the second dare will be revealed after Rocky does her dare," I explained.

Rocky groaned. "Ew," she said, as I brought a carton of rotten milk to her. "How much do I have to drink?"

"At least half of that," I replied.

Rocky looked like she was about to throw up, but drank some anyways. Her face looked pale, and she started running towards the bathroom. Deuce ran after her to help her out. She looked sick to her stomach. I felt so sorry for her, but a dare is a dare, right?

"And the last dare for today's show is… CeCe and Gunther have to kiss!" I exclaimed. I was a huge GeCe shipper, as well as Reuce and Tynka.

Gunther had a huge grin on his face. CeCe didn't even have a facial expression displayed. "Wipe that grin off of your face," CeCe said.

Gunther frowned. Deuce and Rocky came back from the bathroom, and Rocky looked better now.

CeCe's POV:

I hesitated at first, but then blue eyes met brown eyes, our noses met, and then our lips. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as my tongue entered his mouth.

What was I doing? Was I really making out with GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER? My enemy since the first grade?! What was I getting myself into?

His fingers were running through my red curls, and I was running out of air. I pulled away from him, gasping for air. To be honest, I actually liked the kiss. And maybe I did like Gunther Hessenheffer. But it was just a dare, wasn't it?

My POV:

"Gunther, CeCe. I said kiss, not a make out." I stated.

They both blushed, but didn't seem to care. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. Sorry there was no dares for Ty and Tinka yet, but hopefully there will be some. Leave your dares in the reviews and I'll have the gang complete them as soon as possible!" I said, as I turned off the camera.

"Well, that's a wrap," I finished.

"Speaking of wraps, can we go get some snack wraps from McDonald's? I sure am starving," Gunther said.

CeCe laughed. "Let's go guys," she said, smiling as her and Gunther were holding hands, as well as Rocky and Deuce, and Ty and Tinka.

**So, what'd you guys think of the first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, and comment more dares! **

**Yes, there will be Reuce, GeCe, and Tynka in this story. So, even if you want a different pairing other than the three I mentioned to do a dare, it won't matter because I only ship Reuce, GeCe, and Tynka. (: **

**I'll still do the dares if you want me to, but it won't have them get together. Ex: If you want a Cy dare, like for them to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, it won't affect Gunther and CeCe's relationship. You get what I mean? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time! (:**


	2. The Second Show! (:

**Here's Chapter 2, everybody! Keep sending in your reviews. You guys are such pervs lol. And inappropriate dares will not be allowed. Thanks and think before you leave a review. (:**

"Here's episode two of _Do That Dare_! This dare was requested by sparkles. CeCe has to sit on Ty's lap for this entire show."

CeCe shrugged, and then sat down on Ty's lap.

"Here's a dare from Alyswag7. She dares Rocky and Deuce to make out," I said.

"Okay," Rocky jumped up and smiled, pulling Deuce towards her as they began making out.

They kept on making out, until I yelled in their ears, "You're done! Okay, next dare," I continued. "There are several dares from sparkles. I'm sorry, but CeCe will not wear a bikini and give Ty a lap dance. Next dare. Oh, Rocky has to drink tomato juice out of Ty's shoe."

"Why do I always have to drink disgusting stuff?" Rocky pouted.

I took off one of Ty's shoes, and poured tomato juice in it. "Here you go, Rocky."

Rocky moaned in disgust. "Hey, I wouldn't be complaining. Wait to see what Tinka has to do in the next dare," I said.

Rocky drank some tomato juice and held her stomach in disgust. She ran to the bathroom, like she did yesterday, and of course Deuce followed after her. "Wait, Deuce come back here!" I said. "The next dare is for Tinka to lick horse poop off of Deuce's foot."

I brought a white horse in and I took off Deuce's shoe and sock. The horse pooped on Deuce's foot, and Tinka's face turned white.

"I don't know if I should be disgusted that I'm licking poop from a horse off of Deuce's foot, or that I'm licking something off of his foot," Tinka looked like she was about to pass out.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Rocky, CeCe, Gunther, and Ty chanted.

Tinka touched the tip of her tongue to the poop, and then grabbed out her bottle of water and started rubbing the poop off of her tongue. "EWWW!" Tinka yelled. "This game show is messed."

"Okay, next dare," I said, as Deuce was washing his foot. "Gunther, Deuce, and Ty have to wear bikinis and wrestle in a tub of fudge."

All of their eyes widened. A tub was pulled out to the stage, and then a worker poured chocolate fudge in it. The worker handed Deuce, Ty, and Gunther some bikinis. They went into some dressing rooms, and about 5 minutes later, they all stepped out.

Rocky, Tinka, and CeCe bursted out laughing.

The boys walked into the tub of fudge, and started fighting each other. Ty and Deuce started punching each other first, and then Gunther joined in. They all ended up falling in the fudge, and now their whole bodies were covered in fudge.

"Okay, you guys can go take a quick shower right now," I said, as a worked led them to a bathroom to wash the fudge off of them.

After about 10 minutes, they came back. "The next dare is for Tinka to make out with Deuce." Rocky glared at Tinka, and then Tinka made a gagging noise.

"I'd rather lick horse poop off of his foot again," Tinka made a disgusted look.

"Well, if you insist," I said.

"No, no, no. Whatever," Tinka said, as her and Deuce started making out. It only lasted for about 30 seconds, until she pulled away. "I think I need to throw up.""Next dare! Deuce, you have to shave your hair and wear a purple wig," I said.

"Do I have to? Please don't shave my hair, it took me a year to grow it out!" Deuce cried.

"Fine. You can just wear a purple wig, okay?" I clarified.

A worker brought a purple wig to Deuce, and he put it on. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Okay, CeCe, Rocky, and Ty have to dance to Gangnam Style," I laughed.

"Okay," CeCe yawned, as she got off of Ty's lap.

The DJ, Marco, turned on the radio and started playing the first beats to Gangnam Style. CeCe started dancing first, then Ty joined in, then Rocky. They started doing the crazy dance moves in the dance, which received laughs from Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka. They finished, and then it was time for the next dare.

"The next dare is for Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka to line up and for Ty to tell them how he feels about them, and then kiss one of his choice," I said.

Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka lined up in front of Ty. "Um, you're my sister. You're really smart, nice, and a goody two shoes," Ty told Rocky. Rocky hugged her brother, as she then sat down next to Deuce.

Next was CeCe. "You're really pretty, CeCe, and you're my sister's best friend. Sometimes you feel like a sister to me, too. I used to have a small crush on you, but now I really like Tinka," Ty confessed to CeCe.

CeCe just smiled and hugged him.

Now it was Tinka's turn. "Tinka, you're extremely beautiful and you have great hair. I really like you and do you want to go out with me sometime?" Ty asked Tinka.

"Of course, Ty!" Tinka hugged Ty, and then they kissed passionately.

"Okay, the next dare is from Guest and they want a ReCe scene. Sorry, we do not display lesbian/gay content on this show. Any requests like this and we will just ignore it from now on," I explained. "Moving on! The next dare is for CeCe and Rocky to kiss for 15 seconds. No! Next dare. Deuce has to squeeze Rocky's boobs, and then Rocky has to slap him after. No. Next dare is for Gunther and CeCe to play 7 minutes in heaven, and for Ty to confess who he likes," I finished.

CeCe was blushing by now, and then Gunther took her hand as they walked to the janitor's closet.

CeCe's POV:

"Gunther," I said. "I don't know how we ended up here."

"From a game show?" Gunther stated.

"Yeah, I know that. But, I have to ask you something. Do you, um, like me?"

Gunther paused for a moment. "CeCe, I've been giving you the signs from a while ago. I was happy that we went to the dance together. I was happy when you accepted my offer to work together to practice modeling. I noticed you checking me out when we played Truth or Dare at the campfire when Ty and I traded clothes. I held onto you when the lights went out in your apartment. We were dance partners for _Good Morning, Chicago_. I screwed that up by dancing with Tinka instead. When we were on the reality show, _True Teen Life_, I thought you actually liked me. But, I guess I was wrong," Gunther confessed.

"No, you weren't wrong," I replied. I actually did have feelings for Gunther, but I just didn't show it. "I'm happy whenever I'm around you, and trust me, you aren't wrong. I like you, Gunther. I've liked you for a long time, but I wanted to tell you now, because I think that this moment is perfect," I said, as I pulled him towards me and started kissing him. He smiled into the kiss as I did, too. He slapped my butt and I was shocked at first. We started making out, just like we did yesterday. Except now he knew I really liked him. And I knew he really liked me. It was the best feeling in the world.

Gunther's hand slid up my shirt, and he was running his fingers along my stomach, reaching higher and higher. The door suddenly opened.

Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka noticed Gunther's hand up my shirt. I didn't know what to do, so I slapped his arm away.

"How about we finish this tonight, bay-bee?" Gunther whispered, huskily in my ear.

"Okay," I giggled, excitedly.

My POV:

"Okay, it's time for Ty to confess who he likes, which we all know is pretty obvious," I stated.

"I like Tinka," Ty confessed. "And only her," he said, while putting his arm around her.

"Well, hope you all enjoyed this episode of _Do That Dare_! And um, Ty's "dare" was actually a truth. Last time I checked this was only a dare show," I said.

I shut off the camera. 'Episode two, done,' I thought to myself, smiling.

**Okay well there was Episode Two! (: Hope you guys liked it. Please review more dares, and make sure they are appropriate. Thanks, bye! (:**


	3. The Third Show! (:

**Hey guys! (: I'm back with the fourth show! I'm really loving the new reviews. Keep on reviewing, and maybe I'll post more than one chapter today. I didn't say this before, so I'm saying it right now. Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up, Super Bass by Nicki Minaj, or As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber.**

"Alright, it's time for the third show of the season!" I announced. "This dare was sent in from Issy, one of our true viewers. She dares Rocky, Deuce, Gunther, and CeCe to dance to either a song by Nicki Minaj or 2 Chainz, or As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. What song will it be?"

"A song by Nicki Minaj!" CeCe and Rocky said in unison.

The DJ turned on the radio to Super Bass by Nicki Minaj and the four of them started dancing.

CeCe's POV:

I stepped out to the stage first. I started rapping, doing facial expressions, and the new dance moves Rocky and I learned a few days ago on Shake it Up Chicago.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system._

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system._

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up._

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up._

_And he ill, he real , he might got a deal._

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build._

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke._

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach._

I stepped off the stage and the Rocky went onto the stage.

Rocky's POV:

_He a motha effin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship._

_When he make it drip, drip, kiss him on the lip, lip._

_That's the kind of dude I was looking for._

_And yes, you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho._

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy._

_I mean my, my, my, you're like pelican fly._

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie._

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh._

_Yes I did, yes I did._

_Somebody please tell him who the eff I is._

_I am Rocky Blue, I mack them dudes up._

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up._

I smiled as I said Deuce's name. CeCe, Gunther, and Deuce joined me on the stage to sing and dance to the chorus.

CeCe and I started singing and dancing. I went over to Deuce, as CeCe went over to Gunther.

_Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away._

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way._

_Can't you hear that boom badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass._

_Boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom bass._

_Yeah that's that super bass._

_Boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass._

_Boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass._

I started rapping.

_This one is for the boys in the Polos._

_Entrepreneur n****s in the moguls._

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo._

_But I think I like him better when he dolo._

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on._

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on._

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin off, off, unh._

I winked to Deuce and started dancing with him as CeCe started rapping.

CeCe's POV:

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy._

_You know I really got a thing for the Hessenheffer guy._

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes._

_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh._

_Yes I did, yes I did._

_Somebody please tell me who the eff I is._

_I am CeCe Jones, I mack them dudes up._

_Back coupes us, and chuck the deuce up._

Rocky and I started singing the chorus again.

_Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away._

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way._

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

I pecked Gunther's lips, then continued rapping.

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom bass._

_Yeah that's that super bass._

_Boom badoom, boom. _

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass. _

_Boom, badoom, boom _

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass._

Rocky's POV:

I looked into Deuce's eyes and kissed him passionately until the music break was over.

_See I need you in my life for me to stay._

_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay._

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away._

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away._

_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_

_Oh it be like boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom bass._

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away._

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way._

I put Deuce's hand over my heart.

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass._

_Boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom bass._

_Yeah that's that super bass._

_Boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass._

_Boom, badoom, boom._

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass._

We finished dancing, and then walked off the stage.

My POV:

"Next dare is from Loukaia. Until this episode is over, Rocky has to pluck Deuce's eyebrows any time CeCe, or Gunther, or both of them together get a dare. Moving on now. Rocky has to kiss Gunther," I announced, frowning.

Rocky held her stomach and started gagging.

"But, first, Rocky has to pluck Deuce's eyebrows since Gunther got a dare," I reminded her.

Rocky's POV:

I took out my tweezers and began plucking Deuce's eyebrows. I was almost done, and since I was used to plucking his eyebrows, it didn't take me a long time. I planted a loving kiss on his lips. "Just remember after me and Gunther's kiss, that I'll probably throw up," I told him.

Gunther walked up to me and didn't look pleased at all. I swear I was going to throw up after this. He kissed my lips, and then I pulled away after about 5 seconds. "Ew, gross. No," I rushed to the bathroom to wash off my mouth.

My POV:

"Okay, the next dare is for Rocky and Deuce to slow dance to Boyfriend and As Long As You Love Me. But, since we don't have enough time, we'll do one of the songs today, and the other tomorrow. Sounds good?" I asked the two.

Rocky nodded. She whispered into Deuce's ear. "We'll dance to As Long As You Love Me."

Deuce's POV:

I wrapped my arms around Rocky's waist as she placed hers around my neck. We started slow dancing to the first verse, then the second verse. Soon came Big Sean's part. I started rapping to Rocky.

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujahGive me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,I'll beat you thereGirl you know I got youUs, trust...A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we doUsed to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)Cameras point and shoot (shoot)Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at youYou, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,It's green where you water itSo I know we got issues baby true, true, true,But I'd rather work on this with youThan to go ahead and start with someone new._

Rocky started kissing me, and I gladly kissed back. I didn't want her kissing any other guy but me.

_As long as you love, love, love , love me._

The line kept repeating until the song finally finished.

My POV:

"Okay, well I decided that this particular episode will be extended to an hour, instead of being 30 minutes long today. Is that okay with everyone?" I asked the gang.

They all nodded.

"Okay, well there are going to be four more dares to complete. They are all from the user, ReuceGeCeTynka," I said.

The gang smiled when they heard the username. "First dare is for Rocky and Deuce to make a cute twitcam," I said, as they smiled at each other.

Rocky pulled out her pink laptop from her bag, and a snapback. The snapback was a Chicago Bulls one, since Rocky and Deuce were huge Bulls fans.

Rocky's POV:

I logged onto Twitter and we started making the twitcam. Deuce and I were kind of Twitter famous, so a lot of people would be watching our twitcam.

"Hi, guys," I said, as Deuce put on his Bulls snapback. "So, Deuce and I have some big news. If you have been watching the show, _Do That Dare_, then you probably know already."

A lot of people started commenting at once, all of them anticipated.

"We're dating," Deuce smiled and I saw all of the comments blowing up. Everyone seemed happy that we were dating.

Deuce took off his snapback, and put it on me. He started kissing me, and I threw my arms around his neck. We realized we had to stop because the fans would probably get annoyed.

I started viewing the comments.

One person said: _Oh my gosh you guys are so cute together. I knew you two would date!_

Another said: _Finally, the moment we've been waiting for: Reuce! (:_

There were so many other comments, but we decided to sign off.

"Bye, guys. Tweet us, and we'll try to respond to everyone," I said, as I ended the twitcam.

"Well, wasn't that fun, babe?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah," I kissed him again. We pulled away and I put my laptop and his snapback back in my bag.

My POV:

"Wasn't that cute? Okay, next dare. CeCe and Gunther have to do the cinnamon challenge!" I said.

"But, we don't have any cinnamon," CeCe said.

"Marco!" I yelled to the DJ. He came over to me and I told him, "Go get some cinnamon, please."

He was off to get the cinnamon, and we were left waiting. Silence. Marco finally came back and handed me the cinnamon and two spoons, then he disappeared somewhere.

"Here you go," I said, handing CeCe and Gunther the cinnamon and the spoons.

Gunther started pouring the cinnamon into his spoon, and finished. CeCe took the cinnamon, and started pouring hers into her spoon. They both were ready.

Gunther's POV:

I've never heard of the cinnamon challenge, but I had to do it anyways. I put the spoonful into my mouth, and then my throat started burning. I coughed, and out came a cloud of smoke. "Water! I need water!" I yelled. The pain was burning me from the inside out.

CeCe gave me a bottle of water, and I could tell she was struggling, too. I kept drinking the water, and I felt the cinnamon get clogged up in my throat.

I thought the cinnamon would never go away, but it did.

"That was the worst challenge I've ever done in my whole life," I complained.

"Me too, but don't worry. I know something that can make up for it," CeCe replied.

"And what was that?" I asked. Her lips met mine, and they tasted like cinnamon. I didn't mind it though. "Oh, CeCe," I said, between breaths. My hands made their way around her waist, as hers were running freely through my blonde hair.

We pulled away, but only because we were interrupted by Ty and Tinka. "Last time I checked, your dare was to do the cinnamon challenge, not make out until you run out of breath," Tinka stated.

"Whatever," CeCe said.

I loved CeCe's personality. She's sassy and always sticks up for herself.

I kissed CeCe's cheek as we waited for the next dare.

My POV:

"Okay, this is the first time we will be transitioning to a new place. We are going to go to the mall for our dare. Tinka has to pretend she's drinking Windex. So, what we're going to do is we'll empty out a bottle of Windex, and replace it with blue Gatorade instead. We'll see how people react," I said.

I drove everyone to the mall, then we bought Windex and Gatorade. I went to the bathroom and emptied out the Windex bottle. I started pouring the contents of the blue Gatorade into the Windex bottle.

I then walked out of the bathroom, and gave the bottle to Tinka.

Tinka's POV:

We all started walking in the mall, and then I stopped at one of the stands and started drinking the bottle of Windex.

There was a man selling jewelry, and he looked shocked. "Why are you drinking a cleaning supply?"

"Mind your own business," I shot back and we all started laughing. I got many other concerns, but then we decided to leave the mall and head back to the studio.

As we entered the studio, I said "Man, that was hilarious!"

My POV:

"Okay, and our last dare for today is for Ty to take a picture doing the duck face, and post it to his Facebook and the Shake it Up Chicago website," I announced.

Ty pulled out his iPhone.

Ty's POV:

I pulled out my iPhone and clicked on the camera icon. I posed doing the duck face, and then I posted it to Facebook, then the Shake it Up Chicago website. This was an embarrassment. I couldn't wait to see what people would comment. Not.

My POV:

"Alright, well that's the end of our show today, guys! Hope you guys enjoyed our hour long episode and we'll see you tomorrow!" I said, and then turned off the camera.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I made it really long. (: Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow. Keep sending in your crazy reviews! You rock! xo **


	4. The Fourth Show! (:

**Hi, readers! I'm so sorry for having you guys wait forever for me to update this. Anyways, here's the fourth show of **_**Do That Dare! **_**(:**

"Alright everyone, here is the fourth installment of _Do That Dare! _First off, we're going to take several dares from our viewer, Crazy Dares. The first dare is for CeCe and Rocky to make a video about making a special recipe with all different kinds of ingredients, and eat it after they're done making it, and then post it to YouTube. Ready girls?" I asked.

"Ready!" CeCe jumped up excitedly as they went to the kitchen table.

CeCe's POV:

I gather jello, a sauce pan, a bowl, pasta, and a lot more. I put zing and jello together in the bowl, and then I added some jam. Then I added soy sauce, ketchup, mayonnaise, and whipped cream. Then I added Mio, honey mustard, an egg, ranch dressing, and then I stirred it all together and mixed them.

"Notice how the colors are all mixing?" Rocky laughed.

"It looks yummy!" I replied. "And it smells horrible."

Now it was time to put the mixture into the pan. Rocky got the bowl, and dumped all of its contents into the pan. We cooked it on medium-high, and added water in the pan. Then, this is where the pasta comes in. I broke the noodles and sprinkled them all over the mixture.

Rocky added vegetables to the mixture. We let it cook for about ten minutes. After the mixture was cooked, it looked like hash browns, and we added more whipped cream to it.

"You're eating it!" Rocky told me.

I didn't care, because I was CeCe - go with the flow - Jones. "It looks delicious!" I lied, and got a spoon. I took a spoonful, and then I started gagging. "Yummy, yummy!" I screamed, and ran to the bathroom to throw it all up.

"Alright, guys. Time for the next dare," the host said. "The next dare is for Ty to drink coffee without anything in it, and he has to drink a whole cup of it."

"Easy for me," Ty said.

Ty's POV:

The host handed me the cup of coffee, and I drank all of it at once. "Too easy," I smirked.

"The next dare is for Gunther to put duct tape on his mouth for about two minutes, and then rip it off," the host said.

Gunther's POV:

CeCe put duct tape on my mouth, and we waited. She ripped the duct tape off of my mouth, and I screamed. "Ow!"

"I know what will make it better," CeCe winked, and kissed me.

"The next dare is for Tinka to put her hair in mud," the host stated.

"No! This has got to be a lie! My perfect hair cannot get ruined. Ew oh my gosh, I can't believe this show," Tinka screamed.

"It's okay, sister. We can always wash it out," I tried lightening up the mood.

"Fine," Tinka rolled her eyes.

We went outside, and there was a mud puddle.

"They never said how much of my hair had to be put in the mud," Tinka stated, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm only putting my ends in it." And with that, she put the tips of her hair in the mud.

"The next dare is for Deuce to eat dog food out of a dog bowl," the host said.

"I am not going to kiss you after this, Deucie," Rocky stated.

"This is so gross," Deuce said, looking disgusted. A worker went to the nearest store, and then came back with dog food and a bowl.

"The viewer never said how much food I have to eat," Deuce said. He only took a small bite. "There."

"Alright, next dare. Rocky, you have to ask a random stranger on the street asking what planet this is," the host said.

Rocky's POV:

I walked up to an old lady, and asked, "Hey, what planet do we live on?"

"Oh, honey. This is planet Earth. But you teens wouldn't understand that because you're all too infatuated with your technology that you probably forget your own age as well. Teens these days," the old lady said, and walked away.

I started laughing so hard. "Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!"

"And the last dare for today is for CeCe to eat six saltine crackers without water in less than a minute."

We walked back to the studio.

**Shake it Up!**

Rocky's POV:

"Okay, CeCe. Ready?" I asked, about to start the timer.

"Ready!" CeCe exclaimed.

She took two crackers at a time, and started chewing really fast. There was only 40 seconds left, with four crackers to go. She grabbed two more, and ate them quickly. 20 seconds left, and there were still two crackers. She ate the two crackers, and when she swallowed, there was only 5 seconds left.

"Yay, CeCe! You did it!" I exclaimed.

"Water, water. I need water!" She screamed and started running to the water fountain.

"Well, that wraps up our fourth show. Be ready for our fifth show soon!" The judge said.

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. Well, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and review! (: Reviews mean a lot to me, and if you would like to see more dares featured, please feel free to review some ideas. Thank you! (:**


End file.
